StS MINISODES
by Lilc77
Summary: Set in the Saint Seiya Universe after the Hades Arc/Soul of Gold. Our heroes are revived and the world safe once again. The Saints and everyone else affected by the wars that threatened peace try to regain normalcy and continue their lives. This Minisodes was written in script form and should be read as a whole Episode. Characters/Events might be canon or altered a bit. Enjoy!
1. MINISODE 1 - GEMINI'S LAMIA

**SAINT SEIYA HALLOWEEN FIC FEST**

 **Character (s): Gemini Kanon, Pope Shion, Pisces Aphrodite  
Object (s)/Horror Character(s): Fried Fish and Lamia (greek myth creature)  
Gore: No**

 **WARNINGS: NONE**

 **LENGTH: 1,977 words**

 **CATEGORY: SUSPENSE**

 **SETTING: SANCTUARY, SAINT SEIYA WORLD**

 **TIME: PRESENT DAY, AFTER HADES ARC & SOUL OF GOLD ARC**

 **PLOT:**

 **During a time of peace, the newly revived Gold Saints including the ex-Pope Shion and Gemini Saga's twin brother Kanon, are trying to regain the normalcy of their duties and their lives before the recent war with Hades, Lord of the Underworld and Asgard's trickster God, Loki. Pope Shion, being revived in his 18yo body, reclaimed his role as Pope of the Sanctuary.**

 **INT. POPE'S TEMPLE, DAY**

 **Pope Shion, restored 18yo body but in reality over 200yo, is dusting a painting of what looks like a beautiful woman embracing her happy child but when he turns it a certain way, the painting changes to that of a half-woman, half-snake devouring a crying child. Gemini Saga, 28, wearing the Gold Saint armor of Gemini minus the helmet, enters the room.**

 **GEMINI SAGA**

 **Is that a painting of a Lamia?**

 **The Pope acknowledges the Gemini gold saint and nods.**

 **POPE SHION**

 **It is.**

 **The Gemini Saint bows in return.**

 **GEMINI SAGA**

 **Our mother had mentioned her story of devouring children to Kanon and I whenever we misbehave. Kanon used to be so scared of the half-snake woman. I told him it was nonsense.**

 **POPE SHION**

 **You weren't frightened?**

 **GEMINI SAGA**

 **Kanon used to be a very wild child and tend to convince me to get into mischief. I would try to stop him but to no avail. Mother must've gotten tired of it and resorted to scare tactics hoping that it'll make Kanon and I behave better.**

 **POPE SHION**

 **I think you're avoiding the question.**

 **GEMINI SAGA**

 **No, she didn't frighten me.**

 **Pope Shion continues to dust the painting.**

 **POPE SHION**

 **Huh.. In my village, no mother dared to leave her children outside after dark. It is said that she was the mistress of the God Zeus, who bore him quite a few children.**

 **Gemini Saga does a double-take at the painting as it changes picture again. The painting shows the God Zeus passionately kissing the beautiful Lamia surrounded by many children.**

 **POPE SHION**

 **(voiceover)**

 **When Zeus' wife, Hera, found out about the affair, she grew quite jealous. She was so mad that she killed all of Lamia's children and turned Lamia into the monster you see in this painting.**

 **Pope Shion wipes down the painting once more and the picture changes again. It changes into Zeus' wife, Hera, pointing at a half-woman, half-snake Lamia, surrounded by her dead children. Gemini Saga is shocked to see this.**

 **POPE SHION**

 **(continues)**

 **Fueled by anger and grief, Lamia started devouring and murdering other children. She was a monster unlike any other. Some say her beauty and gentleness are what lured many children to their deaths. All I know is, as a child in my village, my mother would always make sure my brother and I were inside before sunset and she would try to sing us to sleep but… I could still hear a child screaming from a distance.**

 **Footsteps are heard causing Gemini Saga and Pope Shion to turn and look at the source. A dark shadow appears at the doorway of the temple and a beautiful lady with long, baby blue locks dressed in what looks like the armor of a Gold Saint except the bottom half of the armor was covered with golden scales and a snake tail instead of legs. The figure looks to be carrying something in her hand and moves in closer to the Gemini Saint and the Pope.**

 **GEMINI SAGA**

 **(surprised and yells)**

 **What the?! ANOTHER DIMENSION!**

 **The Pope's room instantly disappears and the Pope and GOLD SAINT PISCES APHRODITE dressed in a golden Lamia costume are standing with what looked like the void of space surrounded with nothing but stars.**

 **PISCES APHRODITE**

 **(amusingly)**

 **I guess Saga didn't like my costume for Deathmask's party.**

 **POPE SHION**

 **Just be happy he didn't use Galaxian Explosion and killed us again. Attending a costume party would be the least of your worries.**

 **Pisces Aprhodite smells his red rose in his hand and smiles deviously.**

 **PISCES APHRODITE**

 **True and yet… I would never forget Saga's scared face before he transported us. That's what he gets for letting Kanon fry my beautiful, precious, Nemo. She didn't deserve ending up in the belly of that blue-haired water demon!**

 **FLASHBACK:**

 **EARLIER THAT WEEK…**

 **INT. PISCES TEMPLE – DAY**

 **Gold Saint Pisces Aphrodite is seen bending over his Koi pond, throwing fish food while admiring his own reflection on the water.**

 **PISCES APHRODITE**

 **Here you go, my precious darlings! Eat your vitamins so you could stay vibrant, colorful and as beautiful as me. Especially you, Nemo.**

 **The Pisces Gold Saint points at the biggest, brightest orange Koi fish swimming in his pond.**

 **PISCES APHRODITE**

 **As for you gorgeous, we still need to figure out what to wear to Deathmask's party. I'll see you later.**

 **Pisces Aphrodite winks at his reflection, kisses the air towards it then turns around and walks gracefully out, exiting his temple. Gold Saint Gemini Kanon, 28, wearing a blue tunic with beige compression long pants, a brown, leather belt with matching knee protectors and boots, along with bandaged forearms, snickers as he comes out of hiding. The Gemini Saint laughs at himself and shakes his head as he walks over to peer into the pond.**

 **GEMINI KANON**

 **(mockingly in the Pisces' voice)**

 **As for you gorgeous, we still need to figure out what to wear to Deathmask's party.**

 **The Gemini Saint imitates his fellow Saint and winks at his reflection and kisses the air. Then rolls his eyes and shakes his head. He continues to look in the pond.**

 **GEMINI KANON**

 **However, 'Dite is right about one thing…you are gorgeous!**

 **Gemini Kanon points at Nemo. He takes out a knife from his pocket and prepares to stab the fish when his older brother, Gemini Saga, appears out of nowhere stopping him.**

 **GEMINI SAGA**

 **Kanon! Nooo! What do you think you're doing?!**

 **Gemini Kanon briefly looks at his brother and continues to stab his knife in the water barely missing the huge fish.**

 **GEMINI KANON**

 **What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting dinner!**

 **GEMINI SAGA**

 **Kanon, you can't just enter another Saint's temple without permission and you definitely cannot go killing their pets!**

 **GEMINI KANON**

 **What's the big deal, brother? He has plenty more, one fish isn't going to make a difference.**

 **GEMINI SAGA**

 **The difference is what Aphrodite will do to you and what I have to deal with if he finds out you ate his beloved pet! Just promise me you won't boil his precious Nemo… I'm still pulling thorns out the last time you made him mad.**

 **GEMINI KANON**

 **Alright, brother. I promise I won't boil the little cretin.**

 **GEMINI SAGA**

 **Now get out of here before Aphrodite finds you in here.**

 **Gemini Kanon nods as his brother walks out.**

 **INT. GEMINI TEMPLE – LATER THAT NIGHT**

 **Gemini Saga hears a crackling and popping sound as he enters his temple. His senses is greeted with a very familiar aroma as he find Gemini Kanon with a frying pan in hand over the lit fire pit at the opposite side of the room. Gemini Saga places a hand over his face.**

 **GEMINI SAGA**

 **Why Kanon why?**

 **GEMINI KANON**

 **I promised that I wouldn't boil him. You never said I couldn't fry him. Do you want some?**

 **The younger Gemini has a huge grin on his face as he offers a plate to his sibling. The older Gemini sighs and shrugs in defeat, shaking his head.**

 **GEMINI SAGA**

 **Why not.**

 **END FLASHBACK.**

 **MEANWHILE IN THE OTHER DIMENSION – PRESENT:**

 **Pope Shion shakes his head as he put a hand on the Gold Saint's shoulder and laughs.**

 **POPE SHION**

 **Ha ha ha! Yes, that's what he also get for killing me!**

 **The Pope and Pisces Aphrodite bursts out laughing then suddenly stop.**

 **PISCES APHRODITE**

 **What now? Any idea on how we could get back?**

 **Pope Shion shrugs his shoulder and shakes his head.**

 **EXT. POPE'S TEMPLE – PRESENT DAY**

 **Gemini Saga dashes out of the Pope's temple, screaming.**

 **GEMINI SAGA**

 **(yells)**

 **Everyone be on guard! A Lamia is on the loose! Mu! Call all of the Saints at once!**

 **Gemini Saga points at the Aries Gold Saint Mu, clad in his Gold cloth, wielding a hammer as he repairs the broken Bronze armor of the Unicorn Saint. The Aries Saint sheepishly looks at the Gemini Saint. His apprentice, Kiki, 8yo, stands beside his master Mu, holding the Bronze Unicorn helmet, gets a mischievous smile on his face as he watches the older Gemini Saint appear in a fray in front of them.**

 **INT. POPE'S TEMPLE - DAY**

 **Gemini Kanon reveals himself from behind a column, witnessing his older brother send the Pope and the Pisces Saint to another dimension. He laughs histerically and starts to walk out of the temple.**

 **GEMINI KANON**

 **That's what you get for leaving me to die at Cape Sunion, brother. Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!**

 **EXT. POPE'S TEMPLE – DAY**

 **Most of the Saints, clad in their armor, arrive on scene including the rest of the Gold Saints. The Libra Gold Saint, Dohko, who's the same age as Pope Shion and has gained his youthful, 18yo body, stands in front of the Gemini Saint. The rest of the Saints gather around the two.**

 **LIBRA DOHKO**

 **Saga, what's with the noise?**

 **GEMINI SAGA**

 **(alarmingly)**

 **The Lamia is here to invade Sanctuary! We must defend Athena at all cost!**

 **The Gold Saint Cancer Deathmask slaps the Gold Saint Taurus Aldebaran, towering over the Cancer Saint with his arms crossed, on the shoulder. The Taurus Saint glares down at the Cancer Saint emotionless.**

 **CANCER DEATHMASK**

 **Shit! I didn't think Kanon had it in him to play a trick on his beloved brother. Now I owe him a keg of Ouzo.**

 **The Cancer Saint turns to the Capricorn Gold Saint Shura next to him who looks at him with a confused expression and a raised eyebrow.**

 **CANCER DEATHMASK**

 **Got any drachmas I can borrow?**

 **The Capricorn Saint shakes his head.**

 **CAPRICORN SHURA**

 **No, you still owe me 50 drachmas from the last time.**

 **CANCER DEATHMASK**

 **(whiningly)**

 **Aww…come on! I'll help you redecorate your house…**

 **CAPRICORN SHURA**

 **(amusingly)**

 **Pfft! No thanks. Your taste is a little too grim and the wailing gives me a headache.**

 **SCORPIO MILO**

 **(amusingly)**

 **Ouch!**

 **The Scorpio Gold Saint Milo points at the Cancer Gold Saint as he bowls over laughing. The Aquarius Gold Saint, Camus, standing next to the Scorpio Saint, display a smile in the corner of his mouth at this. Gemini Saga and Libra Dohko turn toward the Cancer Saint.**

 **GEMINI SAGA**

 **Deathmask, what did you just say?!**

 **CANCER DEATHMASK**

 **(hesitantly)**

 **Uhh…that I can't believe Kanon had the balls to go through with his prank.**

 **The Gemini Saint balls his fists as dark energy starts radiating off of him turning his hair white and his eyes start to glow red.**

 **GEMINI SAGA**

 **(screams)**

 **KANON!**

 **Gemini Saga grabs the younger Gemini by the throat as he was walking out of the Pope's Temple. The Libra Saint slaps the Cancer Saint on the head.**

 **LIBRA DOHKO**

 **Idiot.**

 **CANCER DEATHMASK**

 **Ow! What was that for?!**

 **LIBRA DOHKO**

 **You and Kanon just had to didn't you? We'll be lucky if Saga doesn't destroy the whole Sanctuary.**

 **Gemini Kanon struggles to breathe as his brother's hand tightens around his neck and the older Gemini lifts him off the ground.**

 **GEMINI KANON**

 **(chokingly)**

 **Sa-sa-ga… It was… (*coughs*)**

… **just a joke.**

 **GEMINI SAGA**

 **I hope you got a huge laugh since it's going to be your last. After I kill you, I'm going to obliterate all of Sanctuary. Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!**

 **GEMINI KANON**

 **I'm…sorry, Saga.**

 **GEMINI SAGA**

 **Too late! I only have two words for you…**

 **EVERYONE**

 **NO!**

 **Everyone moves towards the Gemini brothers to stop the older Gemini. Gemini Saga pulls Gemini Kanon closer to his face. The younger Gemini has a look of terror on his face as the intense, red eyes of his brother's evil persona stares coldly back at him.**

 **GEMINI SAGA**

 **(whispers)**

 **Happy Halloween**

 **Gemini Kanon passes out in the older Gemini's arms as he slowly returns back to his normal self. Gemini Saga looks down at his younger brother and shakes his head.**

 **GEMINI SAGA**

 **Hmph! Glad to know you're still the same, little brother.**

 **THE END**


	2. MINISODE 1 - GEMINI'S LAMIA (VERSION 2)

**GEMINI'S LAMIA**

 **Character (s): Gemini Kanon, Pope Shion, Pisces Aphrodite  
Object (s)/Horror Character(s): Fried Fish and Lamia (greek myth creature)  
Gore: No**

 **WARNINGS: NONE**

 **LENGTH: 1,977 words**

 **CATEGORY: SUSPENSE**

 **SETTING: SANCTUARY, SAINT SEIYA WORLD**

 **TIME: PRESENT DAY, AFTER HADES ARC & SOUL OF GOLD ARC**

 **PLOT:**

 **During a time of peace, the newly revived Gold Saints including the ex-Pope Shion and Gemini Saga's twin brother Kanon, are trying to regain the normalcy of their duties and their lives before the recent war with Hades, Lord of the Underworld and Asgard's trickster God, Loki. Pope Shion, being revived in his 18yo body, reclaimed his role as Pope of the Sanctuary.**

 **INT. POPE'S TEMPLE, DAY**

 **Pope Shion, restored 18yo body but in reality over 200yo, is dusting a painting of what looks like a beautiful woman embracing her happy child but when he turns it a certain way, the painting changes to that of a half-woman, half-snake devouring a crying child. Gemini Saga, 28, wearing the Gold Saint armor of Gemini minus the helmet, enters the room.**

 **GEMINI SAGA**

 **Is that a painting of a Lamia?**

 **The Pope acknowledges the Gemini gold saint and nods.**

 **POPE SHION**

 **It is.**

 **The Gemini Saint bows in return.**

 **GEMINI SAGA**

 **Our mother had mentioned her story of devouring children to Kanon and I whenever we misbehave. Kanon used to be so scared of the half-snake woman. I told him it was nonsense.**

 **POPE SHION**

 **You weren't frightened?**

 **GEMINI SAGA**

 **Kanon used to be a very wild child and tend to convince me to get into mischief. I would try to stop him but to no avail. Mother must've gotten tired of it and resorted to scare tactics hoping that it'll make Kanon and I behave better.**

 **POPE SHION**

 **I think you're avoiding the question.**

 **GEMINI SAGA**

 **No, she didn't frighten me.**

 **Pope Shion continues to dust the painting.**

 **POPE SHION**

 **Huh.. In my village, no mother dared to leave her children outside after dark. It is said that she was the mistress of the God Zeus, who bore him quite a few children.**

 **Gemini Saga does a double-take at the painting as it changes picture again. The painting shows the God Zeus passionately kissing the beautiful Lamia surrounded by many children.**

 **POPE SHION**

 **(voiceover)**

 **When Zeus' wife, Hera, found out about the affair, she grew quite jealous. She was so mad that she killed all of Lamia's children and turned Lamia into the monster you see in this painting.**

 **Pope Shion wipes down the painting once more and the picture changes again. It changes into Zeus' wife, Hera, pointing at a half-woman, half-snake Lamia, surrounded by her dead children. Gemini Saga is shocked to see this.**

 **POPE SHION**

 **(continues)**

 **Fueled by anger and grief, Lamia started devouring and murdering other children. She was a monster unlike any other. Some say her beauty and gentleness are what lured many children to their deaths. All I know is, as a child in my village, my mother would always make sure my brother and I were inside before sunset and she would try to sing us to sleep but… I could still hear a child screaming from a distance.**

 **Footsteps are heard causing Gemini Saga and Pope Shion to turn and look at the source. A dark shadow appears at the doorway of the temple and a beautiful lady with long, baby blue locks dressed in what looks like the armor of a Gold Saint except the bottom half of the armor was covered with golden scales and a snake tail instead of legs. The figure looks to be carrying something in her hand and moves in closer to the Gemini Saint and the Pope.**

 **GEMINI SAGA**

 **(surprised and yells)**

 **What the?! ANOTHER DIMENSION!**

 **The Pope's room instantly disappears and the Pope and GOLD SAINT PISCES APHRODITE dressed in a golden Lamia costume are standing with what looked like the void of space surrounded with nothing but stars.**

 **PISCES APHRODITE**

 **(amusingly)**

 **I guess Saga didn't like my costume for Deathmask's party.**

 **POPE SHION**

 **Just be happy he didn't use Galaxian Explosion and killed us again. Attending a costume party would be the least of your worries.**

 **Pisces Aprhodite smells his red rose in his hand and smiles deviously.**

 **PISCES APHRODITE**

 **True and yet… I would never forget Saga's scared face before he transported us. That's what he gets for letting Kanon fry my beautiful, precious, Nemo. She didn't deserve ending up in the belly of that blue-haired water demon!**

 **FLASHBACK:**

 **EARLIER THAT WEEK…**

 **INT. PISCES TEMPLE – DAY**

 **Gold Saint Pisces Aphrodite is seen bending over his Koi pond, throwing fish food while admiring his own reflection on the water.**

 **PISCES APHRODITE**

 **Here you go, my precious darlings! Eat your vitamins so you could stay vibrant, colorful and as beautiful as me. Especially you, Nemo.**

 **The Pisces Gold Saint points at the biggest, brightest orange Koi fish swimming in his pond. The Cancer Gold Saint, Deathmask, stands bored watching his best friend fawn over himself and his stupid fish.**

 **CANCER DEATHMASK**

 **Ha! Ha! Ha! You're so full of yourself! Now let's get going, the way you shop, happy hour will be over and we would've missed the ladies! (wolf whistles)**

 **PISCES APHRODITE**

 **Deathmask, now you know I have to pick the right costume for your party… I can't let Misty show me up! I heard he's going as something scary this time and I wanna be horrifying yet beautiful at the same time! I know just the thing! It'll be perfect! Come on!**

 **CANCER DEATHMASK**

 **Aah! 'Dite!**

 **The Pisces Saint pulls the Cancer Gold Saint by the arm and hurried him out of his temple. A few minutes later, the younger Gemini Saint, Kanon, walks out from behind a bush and enters the Pisces' temple.**

 **GEMINI KANON**

 **Horrifying isn't the right word to describe you my fishy friend…annoying is more like it. Hehe…**

 **The Gemini Saint smirks at the thought and walks over to the pond rolling his eyes and shaking his head. He continues to look in the pond.**

 **GEMINI KANON**

 **However, 'Dite is right about one thing..you are beautiful!**

 **Gemini Kanon points at Nemo. He takes out a knife from his pocket and prepares to stab the fish when his older brother, Gemini Saga, appears out of nowhere stopping him.**

 **GEMINI SAGA**

 **Kanon! Nooo! What do you think you're doing?!**

 **Gemini Kanon briefly looks at his brother and continues to stab his knife in the water barely missing the huge fish.**

 **GEMINI KANON**

 **What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting dinner!**

 **GEMINI SAGA**

 **Kanon, you can't just enter another Saint's temple without permission and you definitely cannot go killing their pets!**

 **GEMINI KANON**

 **What's the big deal, brother? He has plenty more, one fish isn't going to make a difference.**

 **GEMINI SAGA**

 **The difference is what Aphrodite will do to you and what I have to deal with if he finds out you ate his beloved pet! Just promise me you won't boil his precious Nemo… I'm still pulling thorns out the last time you made him mad.**

 **GEMINI KANON**

 **Alright, brother. I promise I won't boil the little cretin.**

 **GEMINI SAGA**

 **Now get out of here before Aphrodite finds you in here.**

 **Gemini Kanon nods as his brother walks out.**

 **INT. GEMINI TEMPLE – LATER THAT NIGHT**

 **Gemini Saga hears a crackling and popping sound as he enters his temple. His senses is greeted with a very familiar aroma as he find Gemini Kanon with a frying pan in hand over the lit fire pit at the opposite side of the room. Gemini Saga places a hand over his face.**

 **GEMINI SAGA**

 **Why Kanon why?**

 **GEMINI KANON**

 **I promised that I wouldn't boil him. You never said I couldn't fry him. Do you want some?**

 **The younger Gemini has a huge grin on his face as he offers a plate to his sibling. The older Gemini sighs and shrugs in defeat, shaking his head.**

 **GEMINI SAGA**

 **Why not.**

 **END FLASHBACK.**

 **MEANWHILE IN THE OTHER DIMENSION – PRESENT:**

 **Pope Shion shakes his head as he put a hand on the Gold Saint's shoulder and laughs.**

 **POPE SHION**

 **Ha ha ha! Yes, that's what he also get for killing me!**

 **The Pope and Pisces Aphrodite bursts out laughing then suddenly stop.**

 **PISCES APHRODITE**

 **What now? Any idea on how we could get back?**

 **Pope Shion shrugs his shoulder and shakes his head.**

 **EXT. POPE'S TEMPLE – PRESENT DAY**

 **Gemini Saga dashes out of the Pope's temple, screaming.**

 **GEMINI SAGA**

 **(yells)**

 **Everyone be on guard! A Lamia is on the loose! Mu! Call all of the Saints at once!**

 **Gemini Saga points at the Aries Gold Saint Mu, clad in his Gold cloth, wielding a hammer as he repairs the broken Bronze armor of the Unicorn Saint. The Aries Saint sheepishly looks at the Gemini Saint. His apprentice, Kiki, 8yo, stands beside his master Mu, holding the Bronze Unicorn helmet, gets a mischievous smile on his face as he watches the older Gemini Saint appear in a fray in front of them.**

 **INT. POPE'S TEMPLE - DAY**

 **Gemini Kanon reveals himself from behind a column, witnessing his older brother send the Pope and the Pisces Saint to another dimension. He laughs histerically and starts to walk out of the temple.**

 **GEMINI KANON**

 **That's what you get for leaving me to die at Cape Sunion, brother. Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!**

 **EXT. POPE'S TEMPLE – DAY**

 **Most of the Saints, clad in their armor, arrive on scene including the rest of the Gold Saints. The Libra Gold Saint, Dohko, who's the same age as Pope Shion and has gained his youthful, 18yo body, stands in front of the Gemini Saint. The rest of the Saints gather around the two.**

 **LIBRA DOHKO**

 **Saga, what's with the noise?**

 **GEMINI SAGA**

 **(alarmingly)**

 **The Lamia is here to invade Sanctuary! We must defend Athena at all cost!**

 **The Gold Saint Cancer Deathmask slaps the Gold Saint Taurus Aldebaran, towering over the Cancer Saint with his arms crossed, on the shoulder. The Taurus Saint glares down at the Cancer Saint emotionless.**

 **CANCER DEATHMASK**

 **Shit! I didn't think Kanon had it in him to play a trick on his beloved brother. Now I owe him a keg of Ouzo.**

 **The Cancer Saint turns to the Capricorn Gold Saint Shura next to him who looks at him with a confused expression and a raised eyebrow.**

 **CANCER DEATHMASK**

 **Got any drachmas I can borrow?**

 **The Capricorn Saint shakes his head.**

 **CAPRICORN SHURA**

 **No, pobre vagabundo alcohólico (poor alcoholic tramp).**

 **The Taurus Saint chuckles loudly.**

 **CANCER DEATHMASK**

 **(suspiciously)**

 **What did you say?!**

 **CAPRICORN SHURA**

 **I said that you still owe me 50 drachmas the last time we played and I still can't get the smell of ouzo and cangrejo (crab) from my helmet.**

 **SCORPIO MILO**

 **(amusingly)**

 **Ouch!**

 **The Scorpio Gold Saint Milo points at the Cancer Gold Saint as he bowls over laughing. The Aquarius Gold Saint, Camus, standing next to the Scorpio Saint, display a smile in the corner of his mouth at this. Gemini Saga and Libra Dohko turn toward the Cancer Saint.**

 **GEMINI SAGA**

 **Deathmask, what did you just say?!**

 **CANCER DEATHMASK**

 **(hesitantly)**

 **Uhh…that I can't believe Kanon had the balls to go through with his prank.**

 **The Gemini Saint balls his fists as dark energy starts radiating off of him turning his hair white and his eyes start to glow red.**

 **GEMINI SAGA**

 **(screams)**

 **KANON!**

 **Gemini Saga grabs the younger Gemini by the throat as he was walking out of the Pope's Temple. The Libra Saint slaps the Cancer Saint on the head.**

 **LIBRA DOHKO**

 **Idiot.**

 **CANCER DEATHMASK**

 **Ow! What was that for?!**

 **LIBRA DOHKO**

 **You and Kanon just had to didn't you? We'll be lucky if Saga doesn't destroy the whole Sanctuary.**

 **Gemini Kanon struggles to breathe as his brother's hand tightens around his neck and the older Gemini lifts him off the ground.**

 **GEMINI KANON**

 **(chokingly)**

 **Sa-sa-ga… It was… (*coughs*)**

… **just a joke.**

 **GEMINI SAGA**

 **I hope you got a huge laugh since it's going to be your last. After I kill you, I'm going to obliterate all of Sanctuary. Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!**

 **GEMINI KANON**

 **I'm…sorry, Saga.**

 **GEMINI SAGA**

 **Too late! I only have two words for you…**

 **EVERYONE**

 **NO!**

 **Everyone moves towards the Gemini brothers to stop the older Gemini. Gemini Saga pulls Gemini Kanon closer to his face. The younger Gemini has a look of terror on his face as the intense, red eyes of his brother's evil persona stares coldly back at him.**

 **GEMINI SAGA**

 **(whispers)**

 **Happy Halloween**

 **Gemini Kanon passes out in the older Gemini's arms as he slowly returns back to his normal self. Gemini Saga looks down at his younger brother and shakes his head.**

 **GEMINI SAGA**

 **Hmph! Glad to know you're still the same, little brother.**

 **THE END**


	3. MINISODE 2 - THE PARTY

**THE PARTY**

INT. CANCER TEMPLE – NIGHT

Laughter and loud voices come from the 6th temple, Cancer Deathmask's. Inside, lit torches line the wall casting shadows of the Cancer Saint's victims' faces ornamentally decorating the Cancer house from top to bottom. A huge table on one end of the temple displays various scary-looking food items such as pasta that looks like brains and eyeballs and red wine the color of blood. The Saints, dressed in all sorts of costumes, mingle in various little groups, some within their ranks, others, a variation of Bronze, Silver and Gold. SILVER SAINT LIZARD MISTY, dressed in a Banshee costume, whose face imitates a greenish skeleton, with eyes glowing a deep shade of red and white-colored hair in a wired disarray, is talking to fellow SILVER SAINTS, PERSEUS ALGOL in a Medusa costume, LOTUS AGORA in an Adonis costume, complete with a toga, Grecian sandals and a blonde wig and PEACOCK SHIVA in a Helen of Troy with a Peacock mask and beautifully colored, feathered wings.

LIZARD MISTY

I knew 'Dite couldn't beat my costume. Looks like you guys will be calling me the most beautiful Saint of all!

PERSEUS ALGOL

How do you even know you're in the running for the Most Beautiful award? For all you know you could be nominated for the Most Revived..hehehe.

The Silver Lizard Saint flips his white, wiry hair and laughs.

PEACOCK SHIVA

What if he just haven't shown up yet? I told you we're too early…I wasn't even done fluffing my feathers yet before you hurried me out the door!

LOTUS AGORA

Knowing 'Dite, he's probably still getting dressed. Besides not all of the Saints are here yet either.

Gemini Kanon, dressed in his brother's Gemini Surplice armor and a purple wig, stands close to the Silver Saint group with a couple of his Marinas, also dressed in surplices. He raises an eyebrow and shoots a look at his twin across the room. Saga, in his younger brother's old Seadragon armor, talking to GOLD SAINT SAGITTARIUS AIOROS in a Cupid costume with a half-tunic, showing off most of his chiseled chest and midsection, white, feathery wings, a bow strapped on his back tied with heart-shaped ended arrows and his usual red band wrapped around his head covering part of his curly, dark-brown hair, eyes Kanon with a concern look.

GEMINI SAGA

(telepathically)

Kanon, what's wrong?

GEMINI KANON

(telepathically and panically)

Shit! I think the Pope and 'Dite are still in the next dimension. Green lady, Snakehead guy and the lovebirds are looking for 'Dite. What do we do?

The younger Gemini motions his head towards the Lizard Saint's group.

GEMINI SAGA

(telepathically)

One of us has to go and retrieve them. You can send me since I am the reason that they're there in the first place.

GEMINI KANON

(telepathically)

Hmph! No shit! How noble of you, my brother, but how do you plan on getting back?

GEMINI SAGA

(telepathically)

You have a point.

KIKI, dressed in his favorite anime character, Trunks, Vegeta and Bulma's lavender-haired son, from his favorite anime, Dragonball Z, with a green gi, an orange belt, orange wristbands and golden-colored strap boots, is grinning enormously as he pulls his mentor, GOLD SAINT ARIES MU, dressed in a Mirai Trunks costume, Kiki's character's counterpart from the future, complete with a blue, Capsule Corp jacket, black, loose-fitting pants, the same golden-colored strap boots and a sword strapped to his back with his lavender hair loose from its usual tie, to the buffet table.

KIKI

Mu-sama! Let's go check out the food! I'm starving!

ARIES MU

But you just ate before we got here! You need to work on your self-control.

KIKI

Aww…but it's Halloween! I promise I'll train extra hard tomorrow!

The Aries Saint looks down sympathetically at his apprentice and smiles.

ARIES MU

Okay.

KIKI

Thanks, Mu-sama! You're the best!

Kiki hugs his master then teleports to the buffet table as he hurriedly pile one of every item of food onto his plate almost tipping it. The Aries Saint follows his apprentice to the table. Gemini Kanon intently watches the exchange between the Aries Saint and his apprentice. The younger Gemini smiles deviously and glances at his twin.

GEMINI KANON

(telepathically)

Saga, I know how you could get back.

GEMINI SAGA

(telepathically)

How?

GEMINI KANON

(telepathically)

Take the Ram with you.

GEMINI SAGA

(telepathically)

Kanon, have you lost your mind?! I am not teleporting a child to another dimension!

GEMINI KANON

(telepathically)

Not him idiot!

The younger Gemini places a palm on his face and shakes his head.

(continued)

The older one!

GEMINI SAGA

(telepathically)

Oh, Mu! What makes you think he'll do it!

GEMINI KANON

(telepathically)

Because he's the one who made 'Dite's costume.

GEMINI SAGA

(telepathically)

He what?!

GEMINI KANON

(telepathically)

I'll explain later. Come on!

SAGITTARIUS AIOROS

Yo Saga! Did you hear what I said?!

Gold Saint Sagittarius Aioros waves his hand frantically in front of Gemini Saga's face, who stands immobile and is staring blankly across the room at the younger Gemini. The Sagittarius Saint grabs his younger brother, GOLD SAINT LEO AIORIA dressed in a King Leonidas costume, showing off his well-defined pectorials and abs with only a red cape on his back, accompanied by black, leather briefs and matching leather sandals, ushers him and takes a hold of SILVER SAINT EAGLE MARIN, dressed as King Leonidas' Queen Gorgo, with a revealing, white tunic, adorned with a golden armlet, wolf teeth earrings and necklace, with his other hand, away from the older Gemini and out of the Cancer's temple. The younger Saints exchange looks of confusion following a few wave of goodbyes and leaving so soon.

EXT. CANCER TEMPLE – NIGHT

LEO AIORIA

Hey! What's up, 'Ioros?

SAGITTARIUS AIOROS

I think Saga's having another Arles episode. We need to get as far away from this place as possible.

EAGLE MARIN

Really?! I thought he could control his other self now? How can you tell?

SAGITTARIUS AIOROS

I know that look and it means that we don't need to be here to find out what's gonna happen next.

LEO AIORIA

But we just got here!

The Sagittarius Gold Saint grabs the Leo Saint closing his fist tightly on his collar and pulls him close to his face with a determined and serious expression. The young Leo Saint gulps down a lump in his throat.

SAGITTARIUS AIOROS

Listen little brother! We just got reunited after 13 years! 13 years! And we almost died again in Asgard! So if you think I'm gonna let a crazy, bipolar Gemini with an evil personality who by the way had me killed! Take my only living flesh and blood and the woman who he can't shut up about, then you've got the wrong brother! Now move!

The Leo Saint turn to look at the Eagle who's smiling warmly at him but who's cheeks had turned as red as the Lion's ears. The Leo Saint throws both hands up, pushing the Sagittarius Saint away enough for him to let the Lion go.

LEO AIORIA

Alright. (whispers low) Man, being dead sure made you a buzzkill.

SAGITTARIUS AIOROS

What did you say?

LEO AIORIA

(mumbles)

Nothin'.

The Leo Saint extends his hand towards the Eagle Saint. The Eagle rushes towards the Lion taking his hand. The Leo pulls the Eagle toward his temple. The Sagittarius Saint follows close behind.

INT. CANCER TEMPLE - NIGHT

The Gemini twins head over to the Aries Saint, still making a plate at the buffet table. They surround the Aries Saint from both sides, Kanon on the left, Saga on the right. The Aries saint looks at the younger Gemini and then studies the older one up and down and laughs.

ARIES MU

Great costume guys!

Gemini Kanon places an arm around the Aries Saint and start steering him away from the table. The Aries Saint cocks his head back and eyes him warily.

GEMINI KANON

Hey Mu! Let's talk.

ARIES MU

Is there something I could do for you?

GEMINI SAGA

What my brother means is can we have a word with you?

ARIES MU

S-sure.

The Aries Saint nods and hands his plate to his apprentice, who takes it and muffles something back. The trio leaves the temple.

INT. LEO'S HOUSE – NIGHT

The Silver Saint picks up a picture of a smiling, young Sagittarius Aiolos holding a much younger, crying, blonde-headed Leo to his chest, pointing at younger versions of the Cancer Saint and Pisces Saint smirking and laughing in the background. The Silver Saint sits on the bed as she views the Leo Saint talking to the Sagittarius Saint while he messes with the fire in the other room. The Leo Saint walks in his room and shuts the door.

LEO AIORIA

Umm…sorry about my brother. I guess he's a little overprotective and worries even if I sneeze a little.

EAGLE MARIN

It's alright. I understand. I know you're glad to have your brother back after all these years. I know I'm glad you're okay too.

The Eagle Saint looks up toward the Leo. The Leo sits down next to the Eagle and attempt to take the picture but linger and holds the Eagle's hand instead, smiling.

LEO AIORIA

When I was killed in the Underworld, I never thought I would be back and then all of a sudden, I was revived in Asgard. I didn't know why I've been brought back to life or who was responsible. I woke up in a prison cell where I met a young Maiden, Lyfia, asking for help…

INT. CANCER HOUSE – NIGHT

The Silver Saints Lizard Misty, Perseus Algol, Lotus Agora and Peacock Shiva stand in the middle of a showdown trying to stop the angry Pisces Saint from releasing his Demon Black Rose at the twin Geminis.

PISCES APHRODITE

I can't believe you forgot about us and left us in another dimension! Kanon, you piece of shit! Your blood's gonna match your black heart for eating my precious Nemo and leaving us stranded!

The younger Gemini puts his hands behind his head and smirks.

GEMINI KANON

For the record, I thought the Pope would've transported you back by now.

POPE SHION

I would have, but I'm not really familiar with this dimension and might have caused us to get lost instead. Calm down Aphrodite.

PISCES APHRODITE

I'll calm down when I see that jerk covered with my lovelies' thorns. Hmph!

GEMINI KANON

I'd like to see you try, fish-breath.

GEMINI SAGA

Kanon…

The older Gemini places both hands at his brother's chest and pushes him back.

VO from the DOOR

We're here!

Everyone turns at the door to see the BRONZE SAINTS, PEGASUS SEIYA, ANDROMEDA SHUN, and CYGNUS HYOGA dressed in a Cerberus costume with each of the Bronze Saints taking a head. DRAGON SHIRYU, dressed as Howl from Howl's Moving Castle, in a white shirt and black pants, holding his girlfriend's SHUNREI'S hand, dressed in Sophie's green dress and a silver-colored wig. SAORI (ATHENA) stands in between the Bronze Saints dressed in a Sphynx surplice as SPHINX PHARAOH, one of Hades' Celestial Specter, and a black wig adorned with a cobra crown.

PEGASUS SEIYA

What did we miss?

ATHENA

Hello everyone! I hope we're not too late.

DRAGON SHIRYU

I think we got here at just the right time.

All of the Saints in the Cancer house stopped what they were doing and bowed. The Marinas, looked at each other and gave a slight nod in Athena's direction, earning a scowl from Gemini Kanon who turned to look them. Marina General, LIMNADE CAÇA, mouthed a "What?" back at the former Marina.

MERMAID THETIS

(whispers)

Show some respect to the goddess, idiot.

LIMNADE CAÇA

(whispers grudgingly)

She's not my goddess.

MERMAID THETIS

(whispers)

You didn't have to come to her Sanctuary.

LIMNADE CAÇA

(whispers)

You're not the only one who wanted to see Kanon plus he said there was gonna be alcohol.

The Mermaid looks away to glance at her former teammate who flashes her a smile and a wink. The Mermaid immediately looks down as a smile spread across her face.

PEGASUS SEIYA

Where's the host of the party?!

LIBRA DOHKO

Hmm…come to think of it, I haven't seen him for an hour now. Hey kids! You two look great!

Libra Dohko, dressed as Raiden from Mortal Kombat in a long, white robe, a long, white wig, his old, conical straw hat, and white contacts that flashes like lightning, with a drink in one hand, motions for his student, Dragon Shiryu and his Shunrei to join him. Pegasus Seiya, the right head of Cerberus, rushes to the buffet table pulling, Andromeda Shun and Cygnus Hyoga with him almost toppling over. Athena laughs.

ANDROMEDA SHUN

Wait, Seiya!

CYGNUS HYOGA

SEIYA! Next year, I pick the costumes!

INT. LEO HOUSE – NIGHT

LEO AIORIA

I gave Lyfia, my necklace and told her that I'll always be with her.

Eagle Marin let go of the Leo's hand and place the picture back on the side table.

EAGLE MARIN

Oh. She must've been special for you to give your brother's necklace to her.

The Eagle Saint looks away from the Leo Saint. The Leo Saint gently turn the Eagle Saint's chin making the Eagle look at him and smiles.

LEO AIORIA

I gave her the necklace because I don't need it anymore. I have my brother back. I also didn't give it to her because she meant something to me. I gave it to her in case she needs what that necklace gave me, hope. I told her that I'll always be with her in spirit, but I'm here to tell you right now, I want to be with you physically, emotionally, and spiritually, if you let me.

The Silver Saint tears up. The Leo wipes a tear from the Eagle's eye.

EAGLE MARIN

Yes.

The Leo leans down and kisses the Eagle. The Eagle gushes and wraps her arm around the Leo Saint as she kisses him back.

EAGLE MARIN

But we're not allowed to…

LEO AIORIA

Don't worry, I'll speak to the Pope and Athena.

The Leo Saint pulls his Eagle close to him, looks at her and kisses her forehead. The Eagle Saint looks up at her Leo, smiles, and buries her head on her Leo's chest, pulling him in tighter.

INT. CANCER HOUSE – NIGHT

Three dark, winged figures block the doorway to the Cancer house. Everyone stop to look at what was blocking the door. GOD OF THE UNDERWORLD, HADES' 3 JUDGES OF HELL: GARUDA AIOCOS, WYVERN RHADAMANTHYS, and GRIFFIN MINOS, are standing at the doorway with Hades' second-in-command, PANDORA, in a tight, black, leather suit, a tail and cat ears on top of her long, ebony hair.

GARUDA AIOCOS

I didn't know Hades sent some of our comrades to crash the party already…heh!

GRIFFIN MINOS

Who wouldn't wanna be us? Look at us!

GEMINI KANON

Aren't you clowns a little early? The award ceremony isn't for 2 months.

PISCES APHRODITE

Who invited you guys?

GRIFFIN MINOS

We come and we go as we please. Judging from the Specters already here, looks like it's more our party than the Sanctuary's. Ha!

Pandora and the Three Judges walk in followed by a couple more specters including the real SPHINX PHARAOH and the former SILVER SAINT LYRA ORPHEE and his girlfriend EURYDICE. Sphinx Pharoah does a double take at Athena whose surplice and make-up resemble his own and smirks.

SPHINX PHAROAH

I don't know whether I should be flattered or insulted.

GEMINI KANON

What did you say?! Why don't you go back to the Underworld where you came from before I send you back there in pieces.

Wyvern Rhadamanthys steps in front of Pandora and shields her away from the angry Gemini Saint. The older Gemini steps in between the Wyvern and his younger brother.

GEMINI SAGA

Kanon.

WYVERN RHADAMANTHYS

Relax. We're not here to start anything. Although, I do owe you a rematch if you want to step outside…

GEMINI KANON

Heh! 'Bout time…

Pope Shion steps in to face the Hades group.

POPE SHION

What is it that you want then?

The former Silver Saint, Lyra Orphee step in front and kneels to his former Pope, who nods. Lyra Orphee stands.

LYRA ORPHEE

Pope. Hello everyone. It's been a long time. We only came because I wanted to see everyone and to escort Ms. Pandora, who was invited.

GEMINI KANON

Who would invite that b-?!

GEMINI SAGA

Kanon! Watch your mouth before you start another Holy War and blow up the whole Sanctuary!

Purple aura starts to glow around the Wyvern Specter but a hand grabs the Wyvern's arm.

PHOENIX IKKI

Watch what you say about my girl, Seadragon, or you won't have to worry about having that rematch.

EVERYONE BUT THE SPECTERS

WHAT?!

The PHOENIX SAINT struts in smirking and nod at the Bronzes. Gemini Kanon crosses his arms, nods and smirks back an "I got you" toward the Phoenix.

ANDROMEDA SHUN

Nissan! Where've you been?

PHOENIX IKKI

Had to stop by and pick up a friend. Didn't know her entourage would be coming though.

WYVERN RHADAMANTHYS

As if we'd trust you to protect her, Phoenix.

The Wyvern looks down toward the Phoenix Saint who gets into a fighting stance and pulls Pandora towards himself. The Wyvern gets an enrage look. Pandora lifts both hands up between the Wyvern and the Phoenix.

PANDORA

Ease up you two…not again… What's wrong with you guys?!

All of the torches in the Cancer house turn off making the house pitch black.

UNKNOWN

Now everyone needs to pull that stick out your…sorry Pope. I mean calm down. This is supposed to be a party. Now who's ready to PARTY?!

Neon blue and green colored spirits start to fly around the house illuminating the shocked and confused faces of the party guests. The torches light up one by one with a blue flame instead of the normal yellow. Loud heavy metal music starts to play as two spotlights light up a podium at the end of the house. Cancer Deathmask stands at the podium with both hands up, stark naked, dressed as Gemini Saga's evil persona, with long, black layered hair, red contacts, and his Cancer boots. Gemini Saga buries his head in his hands. The younger Gemini cracks up and places an arm around his brother. The party guests reactions range from shock, hysterical laughter, and stunned silence. The Aries Saint quickly covers up his apprentice's eyes before he could turn around and see the spectacle. The Pegasus Saint practically tackles Athena to the ground bringing the other heads of Cerberus with him trying to shield her.

CYGNUS HYOGA/ANDROMEDA SHUN

Aaah!

ATHENA

Seiya!

ARIES MU

Deathmask! There are kids here!

POPE SHION

For the love of Athena, Deathmask! Put some clothes on!

CANCER DEATHMASK

What?! Too much?


End file.
